Support (MNC)
The Support is the quirky, Italian backbone to any team. He is very useful on both defense and offense. He has the ability to increase the effectiveness of turrets, using his healing gun to overheal them, and he can hack them, increasing their range and rate of fire. He can also overheal fellow teammates, helping them to stay alive and wreak havoc upon the enemy. A strong Support and a strong Gunner have been known to decimate entire teams! Weapons 'Heal/Hurt Gun' The Support's Heal/Hurt Gun is his bread and butter. Over-heal fellow Pros, Turrets, and Bots, or drain the health of enemies and take it for yourself. Primary fire locks onto friendly targets with a bright blue beam that heals allies. Alternate fire locks onto enemies with a red beam that drains their health and returns it to the Support. For his taunt, the Support pretends he's driving, while saying the "The water that supports the jet ski-*almost falls, gets to normal stance*-is the same that engulfs it!" Shotgun The Support's Shotgun is a close-range powerhouse. Dish out punishment with a short-range, high-damage automatic shotgun blast or grapple Pros and larger Bots. Primary fire is a strong shotgun blast that can be fired semi- or full-automatic. Alternate fire grapples enemies and deals a large amount of damage. For his taunt, Support spins the shotgun all around his body, and says "Who's-a me?" Skills 'Hack' *Hacking increases the range and fire rate of the target turret. 'Firebase' *The firebase will shoot at enemies and can be deployed anywhere. 'Airstrike' *Calls in a rocket strike from the sky. *This will be your last resort if you can't reload your shotgun while in a fire fight. *This Airstrike will also stick to your enemies as well as turrets. *this will normally destroy a level one fire base or turret if stuck to. *The Airstrike fully upgraded will become more powerful and have an increased radius. *If you stick someone with a Airstrike it will normally kill them unless they have been recently charged by an enemy support or they run under a surface or bridge. 'Support' *Increases health and bot strength aura. Strategy *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can mitigate incoming damage *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal pros above their max health *The Heal/Hurt Gun's alternate fire can drain health from enemies *The shotgun is lethal at close range *Upgraded Hack can hack an enemy turret and have it switch to his team *Upgraded Hack will hack faster *Upgrading Hack increases the distance and/or fire rate of hacked turrets *Support's Firebase is much more vunerable before it unfolds *Upgraded Firebases are more lethal *A fully upgraded Firebase has a health recovery aura *Supports can spawn Gap Shots *Support can hack his own Firebase turret. *Support's primary fire on the Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal friendly Pro's, Bot's, and Turret's health to 1.5x normal, earning juice in the process. *Hitting enemy Pros and Bots with the Air Strike beacon will stick it to them, ensuring the strike hits, as long as they're not under a bridge/roof. *Following other Pros (Tank and Gunner especially) and constantly over-healing them can be a lethal combination. An upgraded Support and an upgraded Gunner can do some serious damage together. Personal Information No team can win consistently without a Support position, whose primary responsibility is to use his extensive knowledge of cyberbiology and medicine to keep his team sharp, alert and on the battlefield for longer periods of time than their opponents. *'Notable DNA' : Leonardo DaVinci, Steve Jobs, Sushruta Samhita, Dr. Kinsey *'Likes' : gondolas, Ferraris, Swiss chalets *'Dislikes' : any type of instant or fast food, sewer rats, hotel paintings Category:Pros Category:Characters